Game of Thrones: Misjudging the Wolves
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: When a Lord and his son come to Winterfell to attempt to forge an alliance with the Starks, things become difficult when the son begins to take issue with Arya and her 'being improper'. This makes things strained and threatens to harm the attempt at an alliance. Meanwhile, Arya and her husband Gendry continue to face their challenges, especially a new one that comes their way.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Misjudging the Wolves**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The chilly air of their surroundings bothered the young man as he rode on horseback alongside his father.

"How do they stand it?" He muttered to himself.

Turning in his saddle the father queried. "Orys?"

The young man, Orys Frey, shook his head. "The cold, father, how do the Northerners stand it..."

His father, one of many within House Frey to bear the name Walder Frey after the House's Lord, the elderly Lord Walder Frey, as a means to try and please him.

"It's something you get used to, especially living in the North for all their lies." Walder replied calmly.

Orys grunted but shrugged. "Remind me again why we're here?"

Walder smiled calmly and explained patiently. "We're here to visit the Starks of Winterfell, liege Lords of the North and as we all know, the oldest and one of the most powerful families in the land. We are here to try and discuss a possible alliance with them."

"A marriage alliance of course...now I see why you decided to bring me along; father." Orys replied, his eyes glinting.

Walder shook his head. "Now Orys, you need to be careful. We are in the North now, things are different here than they are at home."

Orys grumbled, rolling his eyes. "So many people say father, but I have my doubts about that...why should they be any different, I mean, honestly."

Walder sighed, but said nothing more.

They continued onwards, riding for Winterfell; Walder making sure to warn Orys to mind his manners and show the proper respect. At that moment however they were distracted, for they heard the sound of hooves, that did not come from their own horses. Pulling his horse up, Orys looked around wildly.

"What is, someone is coming...you don't think..." He burst out.

Walder shook his head, also pulling up his horse. "Calm down, Orys. We are in the North, the Starks and their people take their security seriously and protect their lands. It is extremely unlikely to be a threat."

Orys did not relax however; he still believed they were about to be attacked; the Northerners did live close to the Wall, close to the Wildlings and it surely wasn't unknown for some to slip by into the North, looking to attack any travellers. But then the source of those hooves soon made itself known, a small party of around twenty people were riding out from the nearby woods, one carried a banner upon which displayed the sigil of House Stark, the white Direwolf on a grey field.

"There, see, a Stark hunting party." His father remarked calmly. "Must be on their way back to Winterfell."

Orys nodded slowly. "Should we join them?"

Walder shook his head. "No, let them pass and we'll continue at our own pace. At least one member of the family is with them and we want to give them time to be ready for us when we arrive."

So they waited as the hunting party continued to ride.

As they drew closer it was clear they had been successful too. Orys noted two of those riding amongst the hunters in particular, they rode at the front, both clad in similar clothing, simple breeches and tunics, as well as cloaks fastened with Direwolf clasps.

One of them was tall and muscular, with shaggy black hair and blue eyes, his lack of pale skin suggested the North wasn't his birth place. The second figure had grey eyes, tied back brown hair, somewhat short and skinny with pale skin marking them as a true Northerner from what Orys had heard.

' _Are they both Starks, how strange, I didn't...wait, Gods?'_ He thought; eyes widening as he realized the horrific truth.

For indeed, now that they had passed and he saw the brown haired one from behind, the way their hair was tied back, that style. There was no doubt.

' _A woman, but, that's...'_ He thought; shocked as they finally passed out of earshot. "Father, that's..."

Walder turned to him. "Yes, Orys?"

"The one with brown hair, that was a woman." He burst out.

Walder smiled and nodded. "Ah, yes...That must have been Arya Stark."

"Arya Stark?"

"Yes, the youngest daughter of the late Lord Eddard Stark and his wife Catelyn Stark." He explained. "She's a bit of a wild one, eschewing sewing and such, preferring swordplay and archery."

"That, that's..." Orys spluttered.

But Walder wasn't done.

Shaking his head he continued.

"Yes, then there's the fact she's married to Ser Gendry Waters of all people." He remarked. "Well, Ser Gendry Stark now, that must have been the man with her."

The name caught Orys' attention. "A bastard!?"

Walder shrugged. "Yes, well, he's a knight so, it matters little."

"It matters a great deal, he has no right being anywhere near a noblewoman, even one that can't act properly." Orys snapped. "I cannot believe this, I heard the Northerners were different, but I didn't think they'd be so...incapable of taming one girl."

Walder narrowed his eyes. "That right there, Orys, that stops. You cannot say that in front of the Starks, understand."

"But father..."

"Enough. I will not have you ruin this alliance with such views. We are in their home, we will respect their rules and wishes, that is all." Walder snarled.

With that they rode on, Orys grumbling under her breath, still outraged at what he had seen.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Misjudging the Wolves**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **KnightLawn: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all :)  
SortofGuest: Yes, indeed, glad you like the father though, yes, that's the very point of his character :)**

Now onto the story. Just a note, in this, the War happened, but the Freys didn't betray the Starks, so no Red Wedding, but there were difficulties between them and the Starks nevertheless. Also Arya went through her whole dark journey.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Riding through the gates of Winterfell, Arya and Gendry both smirked as they finally pulled up their horses, along with their hunting party.

"Well, that went well." Arya remarked. "A very successful hunt."

Gendry nodded. "Yes; well hopefully it'll be enough for the feast."

Arya shrugged. "We'll see then, we still have plenty of food anyway, so it's not too much to worry about."

Dismounting and beginning to help ensure the horses were led back to the stables and their kills from the hunt were taken straight away, they spotted three people approaching them.

All three had the same auburn hair and blue eyes, as well as pale skin, two were female, one considerably older than the other, the third was male, the same age as Gendry, while all three were older than Arya. It was her mother, Catelyn Stark and her older siblings, Robb Stark, the current ruler of Winterfell, and her older sister, Sansa Stark.

All three were smiling as they approached and Arya, Gendry at her side, stood, waiting for them.

"Arya, Gendry, welcome back. I trust things went well?" Robb greeted them.

They both nodded and Arya spoke up. "Of course, everything went well, we got some good kills. That should certainly keep us going for some time."

The others all grinned at that and Sansa spoke. "Excellent work, well, you must be tired after your journey, best make the most of what time we have left before we have to meet our guests."

They just nodded and then went their separate ways.

* * *

Finding that he wasn't all that tired, Gendry, instead of going somewhere to rest, instead headed for the forge. He was a knight now true, but he still couldn't let go of his natural inclinations; the things he had learned and was taught while living in King's Landing. As such he still went to forge, working for the Starks as a Blacksmith.

' _Of course, some of the things I do here are more, personal than others.'_ He reflected with a grin.

As that grin remained on his face, he picked up the blade he intended to work on. It was much thinner than a normal blade, also not as long as a normal blade either. Yet it was perfectly matched for it's owner. For it was Arya's own blade, Needle, which she used with her own fighting style, learned from her time in King's Landing, Water Dancing, for which Needle was perfectly designed for.

Gendry nodded to himself, getting what he needed. _'Time to get to work.'_

Needle was in the forge, instead of in it's usual place on Arya's belt, as it needed to be sharpened. So he got to work on it, already aware that Arya was the one who entered the forge as he heard the individual clear their throat. He knew it was Arya due to the fact he heard no footsteps and only Arya was that stealthy.

"Gendry?"

He turned. "Arry, just working on Needle, should hopefully have it ready for you by tomorrow."

She grinned. "Alright, good. You don't mind if I stay around, do you?"

"Not at all." He replied with a laugh.

Also laughing, Arya moved to an unused table pulled herself up so she was sitting on it and casually watched Gendry work.

As she sat, letting Gendry work, casually examining her Valyrian Steel dagger, Arya began to become lost in thought. She was reflected on her marriage.

' _I never imagined I'd be married, least of all, that I'd be happy about it.'_ She mused. _'But then again, Gendry challenged everything I believed, especially about myself...He restored me to myself, got rid of the last of the darkness.'_

She grimaced recalling that dark horrible time, when she had been consumed with revenge, with killing, her time with the Faceless Men, with the bloodlust that still remained after she left. Yet Gendry had broken through all of that, he found the goodness that still remained within her and brought it out.

She sighed softly. _'I thought such a thing that was making me soft, but no. It was making me human again.'_

She still remembered the moment she realized her feelings for Gendry, her shock and, after so long, her acceptance of them before finally; realizing Gendry felt the same and eventually, they were married; with her family's blessing.

She also noted how little she had changed due to her marriage; that was the thing she was always afraid of; but now, it was as if, becoming married, especially to Gendry, she had become free.

She had become herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the solar, Robb, Catelyn and Sansa had gathered and were discussing the upcoming event.

"So, how long until the Freys arrive?" Robb queried.

It was Catelyn who answered. "They'll be here within the next few hours, that gives us just enough time to finish getting ready."

Robb nodded as Sansa then added. "I just hope this goes well; with the war all over, we have a real chance for peace, even with all the difficulties that remain between families."

Robb nodded again, he certainly hoped so too.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Misjudging the Wolves**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Minna Vipera: Thanks, glad you liked it, yeah well, read on and see. Well, not really as I actually forgot to work all that out beforehand. What was revealed in the previous chapters and in this one is really all I could come up with :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Riding through the gates of Winterfell, Walder and Orys Frey took note of the people gathered to greet them, it was a small group true, but it showed a degree of respect in regards to the reasons for their visit. Dismounting from their horses they approached and both parties bowed respectfully. As they stood and his father began talking, Orys observed the man before them whom his father spoke to.

' _So, this is Robb Stark...funny I never got a chance to actually meet him, until now.'_ Orys reflected.

He knew well the man's story however; the Young Wolf, briefly King of the North until the second rising of the Targaryen's. Now while still technically King in name, he served, or at least agreed to a mutual alliance with, Queen Daenerys Targaryen of the Iron Throne.

Orys continued his reflection. _'We were allies, had an agreement with him, until he broke it, and yet...I still don't understand how things didn't get worse than they did, but I guess we're here to try and fix that damage now.'_

As he thought that, be briefly glanced at the reason Robb Stark had for breaking his agreement with him. The dark haired, dark eyed woman standing next to him, Queen Talisa. With her was their young son, Eddard, named in honour of the boy's paternal grandfather.

He took note of the others present too; two ladies, dressed in fine Northern dresses, their hair loose, the only real difference in appearance between them being one of them was older than the other. He knew them to be Catelyn and Sansa Stark.

Catelyn Stark he at least recognized from her visit to his great-grandfather to negotiate, the event that led to the alliance between the Starks and the Freys first forming.

He noted three others, two were obviously part of the family, both having the same auburn hair and blue eyes as most of the rest. Yet for one boy, the one in the wheeled chair, his hair was cut short and neat. The other, younger, boy had wild shaggy hair. He reasoned they were Robb Stark's younger brothers, Bran and Rickon.

' _But who is that woman next to them…?'_ He wondered to himself.

He observed her, she was somewhat short, despite appearing to be only a year or so younger than Robb Stark himself, with curly brown hair and green eyes. She was clad in a Northern style dress too, only on her it seemed somehow out of place. Yet it did little to hide the large swell of her belly, which she rested her hand on with a small smile on her face.

Luckily Orys had his curiosity sated as he heard the introduction at that moment. "Lady Meera of House Reed, my brother Bran's wife."

Nodding slowly to himself his eyes turned to the last two and he glared.

It was them, Gendry and Arya Stark, and once again, Arya Stark gave nothing but offence with how she was dressed.

' _What is she wearing those clothes are meant for men and...a dagger like that...she has no right to…'_

His angry thoughts however were prevented from being vocalized by a warning glare from his father who gave him a sharp look at that moment and likely read his expression. There was a brief pause, before finally Robb spoke up.

"Well, shall we go to my solar and talk?"

Walder agreed and began to follow him, Orys followed, although as he did so, he saw something that concerned him.

He barely suppressed a growl. _'Gods, it's worse than I thought, that's...someone needs to do something before this gets out of hand.'_

For, far from being disgusted by Arya's clear misbehaviour, it seemed her mother and sister were in approval of it. Not only that, but another girl he spotted, with curly auburn hair and brown eyes, was looking in Arya's direction with admiration on her face. As they left the courtyard, Orys began to have doubts about this whole venture, especially when they were trying to reason with a family that clearly had no shame.

Now in the solar, Robb sat pondering for a moment as he listened to the two Freys as they explained their purpose.

"I see, yes." He said at last. "I did receive the raven from Queen Daenerys too, urging us to bury our bitter feelings and end our arguments."

Walder nodded. "Yes, my grandfather has already agreed to abide by whatever terms I put to you. Although, as you can imagine, his reasoning has more to do with trying to avoid being dragon food than anything else."

Smiling thinly Robb replied. "I can't really blame him; it's not high on my list of priorities either."

They both laughed at that and even Orys managed a chuckle, managing to relax a little, despite still being outraged at what he had seen.

Robb sighed however. "This, marriage part of the agreement, that might be difficult. I'll have to find a way to..."

"What's the trouble?" Orys cut in belligerently. "It's the easiest part of the agreement. You have two sister of marriageable age and..."

"One." Robb cut him off. "Arya is already married."

Orys snorted at that, Walder shot him a warning look, but Orys ignored him.

He wasn't going to let this stand any longer.

"I am sorry, that is no marriage, that man Gendry is a bastard and has no business marrying a noblewoman." He snapped. "Especially when it is clear he doesn't understand how to properly discipline his wife; she should have been tamed long ago, she should be a proper lady, should do as her husband tells her and stop playing around at trying to be a man..."

"Orys, enough!" His father suddenly yelled.

"But father..."

"But nothing." The man snarled. "We are guests here, you would do well to remember that. Now leave...and pray that some forgiveness can be found for your insult."

Orys was shocked for a moment, but his father's hard expression made it clear he wasn't joking. He quickly left the room, leaving behind his furious father and an equally furious Robb Stark. Walder turned back to Robb, now having to work harder as he tried to salvage what he could from his son's colossal blunder.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Misjudging the Wolves**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you liked that :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked him :)  
Minna Vipera: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, he is a hypocrite as well as everything else :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Orys was still in a black mood as he arrived at the great hall for the banquet that was being held to welcome him and his father. Following his father up to the high table, he observed the Starks already all seated, as well as what he could only assume was the rest of Winterfell, all seated at the other tables. Taking his seat he tried to keep a straight face.

' _Why am I the only sane one here.'_ He thought bitterly. _'The Starks are clearly incapable of the slightest notion of propriety and yet my father is bending over backwards trying to please them...'_

He fumed at this; the negotiations were supposed to be on equal terms. Yet his father was not letting that happen, he was too busy giving the Starks everything they wished it seemed.

He shook his head. _'We shouldn't be doing this; not until they learn how things are supposed to work in the world. I'm all for us coming to a mutually beneficial agreement. But not when it would have us attached in some way to such a shameful family. Letting some wild girl run rampant and do as she pleases, sullying their good name.'_

Even as he thought this he narrowed his eyes at Arya, who sat by Gendry, the two of them talking and laughing.

She was still clad in her masculine clothing and not only that she still wore that dagger.

' _Not only that, I've heard she has some sort of sword too; I was right, it can always get worse. This is the worst girl I've ever seen, an absolute disgrace. Not only that, this_ Ser _Gendry clearly is an idiot, he is incapable of taming one girl and teaching her to respect him properly...'_ He thought furiously.

Indeed, at that moment Gendry seemed to say something and Arya's response was to shake her head and then have to gall to actually hit him. Squarely punching him in the chest. Yet Gendry just laughed and shook his head, while Arya rolled her eyes.

Orys was beside himself with fury. _'How dare she do that to her husband; she should be taught a lesson for that, how can he just laugh, she just disrespected him!'_

He was cut off from his thoughts however as the food was finally served and they began eating.

"Orys." His father said suddenly.

Turning to him he raised an eyebrow. "Father?"

His father looked grim. "I want you to know I was able to calm things down after your unfortunate outburst. You need to remember we are in the North, we are guests and we should respect our hosts."

"They should have some respect for propriety and understand their roles father..." Orys began.

"No, we need to respect the fact we are guests here, it is not our purpose to question them. We have a purpose here, we fulfil it and we try to be friendly and fit in while we are here, understood."

"We would attach ourselves to a shameful family just to-" Orys tried to complain.

"Orys." Walder growled.

Shaking his head, Orys nodded. "Yes father."

But all the same he felt offended all over again. This time at Arya's table manners as he witnessed her carelessly tearing off some meat from a haunch of venison, in what was to him a most animalistic fashion.

* * *

Arya groaned as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Her mind tormented her, as it often did at night, with the darkness from her past. She saw her time with the Faceless Men, the darkness and blood. The loss of her sight; the terror and the cruelty.

She moaned and thrashed slightly; waking Gendry from his sleep at once. He immediately turned to her, concerned. Her mind continued to assault her, twisting her darkness further as she saw herself, removing the face she had worn, watching the figure as they fell to the ground dead.

Seeing the figure, her own father, murdered by her own hand. Then the blood covered her, covered her hands, leaked from her forehead and covered her face. With a sharp cry she jerked awake, just narrowly avoiding colliding with Gendry as she jolted upright.

"Arry, Arry, it's me, it's alright, I'm here." He said quickly.

She turned to look at him, breathing heavily. "I...It..."

He gently pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's alright Arya. You're safe now. It was just a dream."

She nodded slowly, trying to will herself to calm down, breathing slowly and steadily as she returned Gendry's embrace. Her dreams were dark and terrifying, as they had been ever since her horrific journey began. But always she found one light, to pull her out of it and keep her sane, Gendry.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Misjudging the Wolves**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Minna Vipera: That's because that chapter was completed the day before, since I was busy yesterday I had it prepared beforehand. Glad you liked it, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, glad you liked that bit.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It was a new day, a fresh start, as it was Orys Frey found himself followed Robb Stark as they made their way towards the sparring yard within Winterfell.

Trying to be polite he spoke. "I am glad you have invited me here, this should make for a nice distraction from the...usual difficulties."

Robb nodded. "Indeed; well, I'll be interested in seeing your skills."

Orys smiled lightly at that and soon they were there. Orys couldn't help but note the number of warriors around, all of them working hard on their skills. One of them he noted was Robb's youngest brother, Rickon, clearly being trained.

' _They are all definitely strong...Rickon Stark may be young, but he's learning fast.'_ Orys noted to himself. "So, who should I…?"

"You'll be facing me, I want to see what you are capable of personally." Robb replied.

This startled Orys but he agreed and, noticing that Catelyn Stark was also present, watching things unfolded, he shrugged. He might as well make a show of it.

"As you wish then, My Lord." Orys replied, grabbing his training sword.

Robb readied himself and they began their sparring. Things went very well, the two of them fought pretty evenly. In the end however, Robb proved the greater fighter, nevertheless it was a good match and Orys was eager for a rematch.

Or at least, he was, until he heard shouts of effort and turned; eyes widening, and then narrowing as he glared. For there, once again, was something that shouldn't be happening. Arya Stark, still dressed inappropriately, was sparring. Was acting as if she had every right to be here, fighting with a strange thin bladed sword and even her dagger; sparring against her alleged husband, Gendry. Noticing this he couldn't hold back his fury any more.

"What is this!?" He snapped.

Confused Robb approached him, then followed his gaze and smiled.

"They are training, what else?" He replied.

Orys snarled. "She shouldn't..."

Robb turned to him sharply. "Shouldn't what, Orys Frey?"

Orys turned to him; shocked, what was Robb Stark doing getting angry at him; he wasn't the one in the wrong here.

"She is a lady. She has no place here, she should be doing as she is told and..." Orys began.

Cutting him off, shaking his head; Robb sighed. "You do not understand do you, Arya is...different and we are glad of that. Besides, she has no wish to be a proper lady."

Orys only got more outraged at that.

Therefore, not caring that Robb wasn't finished, he continued to make his point.

"It's not a question of wishing." He said angrily. "It is who she is, she needs to accept that!"

"Enough!"

"But..." He began.

But then a new voice cut in.

"What gives you the right to judge?"

It was Arya; it was also then Orys realized that practically the whole sparring yard, even the other Starks present, Rickon and Catelyn were all watching him now; all of them daring to look outraged, when he was just pointing out the truth.

"I have every right since you are just a woman; I am therefore superior to you and you should have learned long ago, you have one place in this life and no matter how much you..."

"How dare you!" Arya suddenly snapped, glaring at him, daring to cut him off. "I am free to do as I choose, and you have no right to say otherwise! The only people who have any right to complain certainly don't, so it's not any of your business!"

"What?" Orys snarled, enraged by her audacity.

But then, of all people, it was Gendry who stepped in.

He shook his head. "Arry is right, you are a guest here, you should be more respectful to her."

Orys was startled by this; as well as greatly offended, annoyed that this baseborn blacksmith dared assume he could speak amongst his superiors whenever he pleased.

He realized that no one else was going to correct this mistake; so of course he'd have to do all the work as usual.

"Nobody was talking to you, know your place." He spat.

Gendry shook his head, calm. "My place is here."

Orys flared up at once; this was too far. "You dare speak back to your betters, bas-"

He never finished for at that moment, he became aware of Arya, her sword out of its sheath, it was pointed right at his neck.

Her voice was cold and dark. "Just try and finish saying that."

Not only that, but the look in her eyes was absolutely terrifying; as if there was something dark and truly dangerous there.

"Arya..." Robb said warningly.

"What?" She hissed.

"Don't."

"But he..." She began, only relaxing when Gendry touched her shoulder.

"You, dammit woman." Orys snarled. "You shouldn't be here, get that out of my face, how dare you…!"

"I'll handle this Arya." Robb said calmly.

Gendry was whispering to her as she lowered Needle, backing down, a look of horror on her face, as if she just realized what she was doing.

Turning to Robb Orys finally couldn't stand it anymore.

"You're standing up for them, for him, despite his birth he surely knows he should 'fix' his wife, but he can't even do that, he..." He tried to reason.

But Robb wouldn't hear it. "Enough, leave."

"I speak the truth."

Robb shook his head. "Your views are not ours. Now, leave, I won't be 'asking' next time."

Still furious, Orys did so, stalking away, muttering to himself.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it; read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Misjudging the Wolves**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Minna Vipera: Yes indeed, well, that's the trouble, she'd have to really keep a grip on herself, as you probably saw, that dark side to her is still there. Well, afraid not, but there are a few other things still to come.  
SortofGuest: True, very true :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Sansa sighed as she walked out of Winterfell's library; she wasn't alone too; her mother was with her. Catelyn of course noticed her daughter's reaction and also took note of her preoccupation too.

"Sansa, is something troubling you?" She asked carefully.

Sansa turned to her mother. "It's just...I've been thinking mother, about this attempt to broker peace with the Freys."

Catelyn nodded slowly. "Ah yes; it is getting, worrying; isn't it."

"I know that such an attempt will likely lead to an alliance attempt, I will do my duty and marry if it is necessary...But to that, swine, Orys Frey." Sansa replied; shaking her head.

Catelyn nodded slowly. "While I understand your hesitance Sansa; if what I've been hearing is true; Orys Frey is the one ruining his chances of being the one who forms the Frey's part of a marriage agreement."

Sansa narrowed her eyes, her expression surprising Catelyn.

"He deserves it; honestly...I cannot take how he keeps going on about Arya." She revealed. "We might not always see eye to eye, but we're family and Arya is happy so I am happy for her. For an outsider to feel he can take such a horrible view of her and impose it on us..."

Catelyn smiled ruefully. "Well, he's certainly seeing that's not possible, regardless of him liking it or not."

"What do you mean?"

"It would be better if you heard it from Robb." Catelyn revealed. "Ask about what happened at the sparring yard today."

Sansa couldn't deny her curiosity and so she decided to do just that.

* * *

Sansa later found Robb, taking a break from his duties, spending time with his wife and son. Sansa smiled lightly as she watched them; fond memories filling her as she remembered the similar sights of her own father, doing the same with her, with all of them. But the clearest memories from that time were of his times with her. Looking up Talisa noticed her and smiled.

"Ah, Sansa, hello."

Robb turned grinning and little Eddard, upon hearing that, ran to her and hugged her. She laughed, returning the embrace.

"Hello there." She greeted him. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Robb shook his head. "Not at all."

She nodded and, as Eddard finally let go; she spoke again. "I wish to talk to you Robb; to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"Yes; I was talking to mother and she said you were the best one to ask..." Sansa explained. "About, what happened at the sparring yard today."

Robb laughed. "Oh that; yes...well...as you can imagine, Orys Frey blundered yet again."

"He saw Arya there, practising, didn't he?" She replied. "With Gendry?"

"Yes, he lost his temper completely and went on a rant. Showed absolute no respect for any women, even insulted Gendry." Robb explained.

Sansa tensed; she knew the effect such words could have on her sister. Despite everything Arya's darkness wasn't gone; she had a better hold of it, but it could still surface if her emotions got too high.

"Did she…?"

"No, I intervened and Gendry calmed her down." Robb explained. "But even then, she was willing to stand up for her family, to defend us, our name, and her husband."

Sansa grinned hearing that; once again, Arya showed herself to be a true Stark.

* * *

Meanwhile, by pure chance, Catelyn found Arya, out in the courtyard. She wanted to talk to her about what happened, having not had a proper chance before.

"Arya."

Turning quickly Arya's startled expression changed to a smile when she saw her mother.

"Mother, what is it?" She asked.

Stopping before her daughter, Catelyn smiled softly. "I just wanted to tell you something; regarding what happened in the sparring yard."

Arya actually looked downcast at that. "Ah, yes...I'm sorry mother, I lost control, I shouldn't have..."

"No Arya, it's alright; we know that can happen, remember, you _didn't_ lose control." Cat replied firmly.

"Only because Gendry was there."

Catelyn shook her head. "All the same Arya; you defended him, his honour as well as defending yourself and your own...You showed pride in your family name and defended from someone who spoke out against us. I couldn't be more proud of you."

With that Catelyn embraced her youngest daughter, Arya's eyes widened, she was surprised, but then a warm smile appeared on her face. Touched by this, Arya gladly returned the embrace.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Misjudging the Wolves**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Princess Akasha: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Catelyn couldn't deny she was tense when she found herself being approached by the father of the man who had insulted her daughter. Yet she reminded herself of the previous dealings her family had with this man and calmed herself.

"My Lady." He greeted her, polite and calm. "I was hoping we could talk for a moment."

She nodded. "Of course, is there something, specific troubling you?"

"Only that my son claims to have been treated poorly at the sparring yard two days ago. Now I know he has a tendency to overreact and exaggerate; so I was hoping you could provide me with the other side of the story." Walder explained.

Catelyn glared at that; she might have expected it.

' _That miserable fool dares to claim that_ we _insulted_ him _.'_ She thought bitterly before replying. "Quite the contrary, Lord Frey. Your son was behaviour most inappropriately, he insulted my daughter and her husband and so was told to leave, which considering his behaviour, was rather light a punishment in my view."

She had noted before and noted now that this man was certainly far more reasonable than his son. In fact he narrowed his eyes upon hearing her reply.

He pondered a moment before speaking. "Is that so...what exactly did he say?"

So it was Catelyn went into detail about the encounter at the sparring ring.

* * *

Out at the archery range, Arya couldn't help but smirk as she recalled something she had seen earlier that day.

"What's on your mind?" Bran asked, curious.

He was with her, seated on horseback, also armed with his bow as they took turns firing at the targets. Rickon was with them too, due to begin an archery lesson soon.

Arya shrugged. "I was just remembering, what I saw before I came out here. Looks like news of the incident at the sparring ring has reached Orys Frey's father; the real story that is."

"You mean…?" Rickon began."

"Yes." Arya replied. "He knows about what his son said; he wasn't too happy about it from what I saw. Saw him talking to his son, he looked furious and you could just tell that he was reprimanding him."

Bran nodded sagely. "This Walder is a reasonable man; just right for negotiating things with us. Too bad his son isn't, he must have been horrified when he heard the truth about his son's actions."

Arya nodded; then lined up her shot. As far as she was concerned, that incident was over, that was all that mattered. Taking her shot she grinned and stepped back, waiting for Bran to do the same.

That was when it happened, something that surprised her greatly. While he didn't know the whole story, didn't understand exactly how it worked, Rickon was old enough now that he had some basic knowledge regarding certain matters. As it was, Arya noticed it while Bran took his shot. Rickon was look at her strangely.

"Rickon?"

"Arya, I just, it..." He began, looking confused. "Has your belly got bigger?"

That startled her and she quickly looked down; she hadn't actually noticed it before. But now that her brother had pointed it out, her belly had indeed taken on a more rounded appearance. At once her mind flashed back to her and Gendry's nocturnal activities and a sudden realization.

' _When did I last have my blood?'_

Bran turned to her, also surprised. "Arya, you don't think…?"

"It can't be, it doesn't make sense. I didn't show, I didn't feel sick or, or anything..." She replied.

Rickon shook her head. "Your appetite has increased lately...eating for two?"

Arya bit her lip, this was confusing, yet also surprising. She began to wonder, was she really possibly with child.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Misjudging the Wolves**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Badwolf2550: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, here's the next chapter :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Arya waited anxiously for Maester Luwin's verdict; following her talk with Bran and Rickon she decided to find out once and for all if it was true. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone else and Bran and Rickon didn't even know that she had gone to see the Maester. But she knew, if the answer was what she thought it was, that they'd guess when she told her family. Finally Maester Luwin returned to his desk.

"Maester?"

He nodded, smiling slightly. "It is as you suspected, my Lady, congratulations, you are with child."

Arya's eyes widened. "Gods, I...How…?"

"Four moons it seems." Luwin replied, anticipating her question. "Provided everything you mentioned is exactly correct."

Arya nodded. "As correct as I can remember; Gods, so far..."

Pausing for a moment Luwin then asked. "Shall I announce this to your family or do you wish to tell them yourself?"

"I will tell them, at dinner tonight, so, no word until then." Arya replied confidently.

Luwin nodded; Arya knew she could trust his discretion. She stood up and began to leave, still amazed at the revelation and how she felt about it. Despite all her previous issues about pregnancy and all things related to marriage and such, once again, with Gendry she made exceptions, solely due to how different he was, she knew that this would be something remarkable, for both of them.

* * *

At dinner Arya could barely keep the grin off her face; her family were certainly starting to notice. She could see them sharing looks with each other, glancing her way. Finally, it was Gendry who broke the silence.

"Arya?" He began. "Is everything alright?"

She looked to him, then the others. "There's something I wish to announce. I, went to see Maester Luwin earlier today..."

Immediately shock and concern appeared in Gendry's eyes, the rest of the family shared worried glances, except Bran and Rickon, their shared glance was knowing.

She nodded to them, before vocally confirming it. "Gendry I...I'm with child."

"Arry..." Gendry gasped.

There were gasps from the rest of the table too, and then grins, Gendry couldn't help but embrace her tightly.

"Careful." She warned him and he quickly let go.

The others all were overjoyed, congratulating her, their amazement also obvious. Arya honestly was a little uncomfortable with all the fuss they were making, but she persevered. She caught Gendry's eyes, saw his look and knew he was thinking the same. They already had plans for how they would be raising their child, regardless of it's gender.

* * *

Unfortunately it wasn't to last, Arya almost wanted to groan when she first heard what was happening, because it was so predictable.

' _Of course that cunt would do this...'_ She thought angrily.

After revealing the truth to her family, news of Arya's pregnancy spread through Winterfell and amongst those who heard about it, was Orys Frey. As the pregnancy didn't bring any change to Arya's behaviour, she still dressed the same, acted the same, although she knew she'd have to make some changes as time went on, to accommodate the changes pregnancy would bring to her body, he began spreading rumours. Shaking her heard Arya approached the forge, she knew Gendry would be working there right now. She stopped outside however as she heard Orys Frey's voice coming from inside.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were capable of hearing me." He was saying, a taunting biting edge to his voice. "I said you must think you're special, a bastard blacksmith who _allegedly_ impregnated a noblewoman, how convenient for you."

Arya felt her anger spike hearing this; Orys was implying, of all things, that Gendry wasn't the father. She now knew what the rumours he had been spreading were.

Gendry's reply was surprisingly calm. "Your attempts to bait me as well as spread such blatant lies are as obvious as they are childish."

Arya became aware of movement and turned to see two people approaching the forge, they had certainly at least been within earshot before, just as Orys spoke again.

"You will treat your betters with respect, bastard. You're not special, you didn't even impregnate her. How does that make you feel, knowing your _wife_ is fucking other men?" He taunted.

Arya didn't feel the need to intervene for once, since the two approaching the forge now went inside; and those two were in fact Robb and Orys Frey's father.

Walder Frey was beside himself with fury at his son as he entered the forge.

"Orys, that is enough!" He bellowed.

Orys turned, eyes wide. "Father, I was just..."

Walder shook his head. "Making an arse of yourself, again. That is all you have done here, jeopardizing our chances at peace, out of your own petty beliefs."

Robb then spoke, his tone icy. "I think it's time for this visit to end."

Walder nodded and, despite his protests, Orys was sent away to go and pack up his belongings for the trip back home.

Turning to Robb Walder sighed. "I can only apologize for this; I cannot believe my son would be so stupid."

"You yourself are a good man." Robb replied. "I do not believe peace is beyond reach for us. A possible agreement of some sort in the future might work. But I don't see a marriage alliance happening, ever."

Walder nodded. "I agree. Thank you, I will take my leave now."

So it was he left and, merely an hour later, the Freys and their entourage left Winterfell; Orys Frey shocked at his father's anger with him and unrepentant. For the Starks, it merely meant the visit was over and they could focus on other things. For Arya and Gendry, this meant preparing for the eventual arrival of their child.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Misjudging the Wolves**

Next chapter of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and well, you're wrong, he was sent away, there's nothing more he can do, so how can he not be finished?  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Minna Vipera: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :) LOL, yes indeed :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked her, well, he's been dealt with now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Arya smiled lightly to herself as she enjoyed the moment of peace, outside in Winterfell's courtyard, Gendry by her side. She was now eight moons pregnant and her hand currently rested on her swollen belly. In the time that had passed, two major events had occurred.

Arya reflected on them. _'We finally made peace with the Freys, although no alliance...a good thing in the end I suppose but at least there is no open hostility anymore. Then Meera gave Bran a daughter, they were both overjoyed.'_

It was true, Meera had given birth to a daughter and she and Bran couldn't be happier, if Arya had to guess, they'd both be at the nursery with their little Melara right now. That was when it happened however; for suddenly at that moment, Arya cried out, feeling a sudden pain.

"Arya!?" Gendry cried.

She was startled, worried. "It...it can't be...Gendry..."

He shook his head. "No, no it's, it's too soon..."

"But, it is, they're coming!" She cried.

She was experiencing the birthing pains; but it was premature, only a moon premature true, but still; she couldn't help but worry as Gendry quickly got her back into the castle, all the while trying and mostly failing, to get his own frantic terror under control.

* * *

Once she was lying back in the birthing bed; with Maester Luwin working away, doing his best to ease her pain; Sansa, who had met them on the way and joined them hurried away and soon returned with the rest of her family. As soon as they all gathered round, Gendry resumed his grip on her hand and she felt better.

"It's alright Arry." He said quietly; she noticed his expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I just wish there was more I could do to help."

She managed a small laugh. "You are helping; the pain's not so bad."

Gendry smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Her family stayed with her; doing their best to reassure her and make her as comfortable as possible. Yet something felt wrong; the more time passed the more Arya's apprehension grew. Slowly she became aware of Maester Luwin's grim face and was worried; had something gone wrong. Suddenly the pain returned, stronger than before and she cried out.

"Arya?!" Gendry cried at the same time as the rest of her family.

Maester Luwin was saying something but she couldn't make out his words. The pain continued until finally Maester Luwin's words broke through and she heard him. Preparing herself she pushed; silently praying for everything to be alright. More time passed, she pushed one more time, groaning as the pain once again came, intense. So intense in fact that she just barely registered Maester Luwin had successfully delivered the baby before she blacked out.

* * *

She returned to herself; opening her eyes and saw the sunlight outside the window. She wondered how long she had been unconscious. She then saw Gendry sitting next to the bed; holding a blanket wrapped bundle in his arms. He smiled when he saw her open her eyes.

"You're awake."

She nodded and, with some difficulty sat up. Gendry came closer and gently held out the bundle for her to take. She did so, cradling it in her arms as Gendry smiled wider.

"A boy." He told her and she was able to return his smile.

She looked down at the baby and an unfamiliar but pleasant feeling stirred in her chest.

' _Is this what mother felt, the first time she held and saw all of us?'_ She wondered quietly.

The boy was sleeping; a small tuft of jet black hair covered the top of his head. To Arya's relief he looked healthy and strong, apart from his hair and, based on what Gendry told her, eyes, he looked so much like her.

Arya smiled. It was then the rest of the family arrived and everybody spoke at once. After confirming she was okay and that everything was now alright it was Sansa who asked the important question.

"What's his name?"

She and Gendry had discussed names for a boy or girl before and reached agreements for both.

So they both answered together. "Rickard Stark."

From the smiles of her family, she saw they liked the name too. A good strong name; named after her grandfather. Now she had done it; she had finally given birth.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
